Desabafos
by Vance'E
Summary: Em certos momentos da vida isso é necessário. E você pode descobrir que mais que necessário, possa ser definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Desabafos**

_Em certos momentos da vida isso é necessário. E você pode descobrir que mais que necessário, possa ser definitivo._

* * *

N/A: Bem, eu acho que a fic precisa de uma explicação antes de ser lida.

Então, vamos lá.

A Fic terá três capítulos, e dois deles, o primeiro e o segundo serão cartas. Se chama "Desabafo" porque realmente é um desabafo, quanto para Lily e Lene, como para as duas pessoas que realmente escreveram isso sem ser com uma intenção de fic, mais eu resolvi que seria um boa fic, espero que compartilhem da mesma opinião. :B

No mais, acho que é só. Basicamente a fic conta com os conhecimentos 'básicos' da história de Lily, James e companhia.

Então, boa leitura.

* * *

_Capítulo I_

**02:58 AM June 29, 1978.**  
　  
　  
Tenho uma confissão a fazer:

Eu o amo. - É fato! - Amo tanto que chega a doer. E não, eu não entendo nada sobre o amor, não faço idéia do que eu estou dizendo agora, mas o que eu sinto é completamente estranho e desconhecido pra mim, não faço idéia de como chamar se não de amor.  
Lembra quando você me perguntou se eu gostava mesmo dele? Então, eu não soube o que dizer, na verdade, eu nunca soube explicar. Eu disse que não deveria ser grande coisa, porque vê-lo com outra não me magoava, agora eu sei o porque, sei porque não magoa. Porque em algum lugar aqui, ainda há esperança, você entende? E parece que isso vai passar algum dia e tudo vai ficar bem.  
Quando eu era menor, eu era apaixonada pelo Snape, você sabe, já te contei. Então ele foi embora e eu nunca mais o vi.  
Eu tinha quatro ou cinco anos, e nem mesmo o lindo, maravilho, sexy e quase perfeito Amos (ui) ocupou meu coração igual a ele. (e olha que eu já estava começando a minha adolescência, toda aquela coisa de hormônios e afins ;x) Agora a minha idéia de _amor_ mudou completamente, tem o sorriso mais lindo de que eu consigo me lembrar. (sem contar com o Hayden Christensen, é claro. ;x ) E não é um garotinho de cinco anos de idade, que me obrigava a jogar botão e ver cavaleiros do zodíaco. ;x (minha memória está um tanto turva, por isso eu citei só o sorriso uahsausahsuashasu) Mas é alguém que eu conheci e agora ocupa boa parte do meus pensamentos, coração não, não consigo ligar realidade com essa coisa vermelha e s2, se é que me entende, não é hora pra ser uma romântica exagerada. x.x  
Eu sei que não é mais a hora certa pra todos aqueles corações vermelhinhos saírem da minha cabeça, eu sorrir debilmente e então: tcharãm, eu o amo! _ Mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Faz 104 dias que eu o espionei tomando banho no vestiário após o treino, e não, não faça essa cara, foi só uma vez, juro. E só estou contando agora, depois de 104 dias, porque eu sabia que você me mataria. x.x  
Droga, não me controlei! x.x E a culpa é sua, sabe? Eu não associava ele ao vestiário, antes do que você fez. u-u  
Penso nele todos os dias, há dias em que eu me permito pensar, outros em que eu travo uma árdua batalha contra essa vontade insana de pensar, mas não tem jeito, nunca tem jeito.

Não sei dizer o porque, não sei porque eu gosto, mas como diz o nosso querido Albus: "Amor dispensa qualquer tipo de explicação." O que é um alívio, vamos combinar.

**04:00 **e eu me sinto muito mais leve. x.x  
Não quero falar sobre isso depois que você ler. Estamos entendidas? u-u Nem uma palavra sobre essa loucura.  
Só estou contando porque, porque eu precisava contar pra alguém, e ninguém melhor que você. _Ombreiras_ seriam uma ótima idéia, mas nada melhor que você. =]  
Ok, chega de sentimentalismo, Lily Evans. x.x  
Preciso dormir depois de enfrentar isso. x.x  
Então... é isso.  
Com desespero...

Lily.

(UAHSUASHASUASHASUAHSAUSHASUASHU ok, passou da hora de eu ir dormir)  
x.x

* * *

N/A: OOOii :B

Bom, essa não é bem minha primeira fic, nem a primeira postada, mais é que eu tenho um certo hábito de deletá-las antes de terminá-las. Mais caso alguém leia, podem ficar tranqüilas, não será o caso dessa que já tem dois de seus três capítulos prontos.

Bem como eu já tenho o capítulo pronto e eles são relativamente pequenos e eu como leitora odeio esperar e ler capítulos pequenos, vou postar rápido, até o fim de semana, digamos sexta o segundo capítulo vai estar postado e quem sabe até domingo o terceiro também. Espero algum comentário, sei la, apenas pra dar uma opinião. :B

Ah , claro, não poderia esquecer de agradecer a vc Dani, minha amiga que também tem uma enooorme participação aqui e não teria como esse capítulo não ser dedicado a vc. ;D

A nota está quase do tamanho do capítulo, então, parei. ;X

Beiijo..


	2. Chapter 2

**17:19, july 29, 2009.**

_Eu também tenho uma confissão a fazer:_

_Eu não consigo me achar. Isso também é um fato. Tem certos momentos que eu acho que estou no meu 'lugar certo', mais em outros eu acho que estou no 'lugar completamente errado'. Isso deve parecer confuso pra você, imagine então para mim. Eu consigo entender as pessoas, sei lá, tenho um certo 'dom'. É sério, consigo entender o que querem o que pensam. Mais não eu. Eu consigo entender até mesmo os homens. Mais eu não. Isso é assustador. Eu tenho vontade de sumir, de fugir. Mais no mesmo momento eu penso na minha vida e já não consigo entender o que eu quero, nem o que eu sou. Eu não consigo me ver num futuro. Num futuro próximo até que sim, até minha formatura, mais depois disso eu não consigo me ver mais. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei se isso é porque eu passei grande parte da minha vida idealizando esse momento e não pensando no após que eu simplesmente não consigo sequer me imaginar vivendo. É irritante. E eu tenho receio, tenho muito receio, por ter criado tantas expectativas sob esse momento que eu to vivendo, que quando ele acabar eu simplesmente veja que não foi nada do que eu queria que fosse. E eu não sei se posso suportar isso. A idéia de não conseguir, de não ser feliz me atormenta. Não de 'não ser feliz' mais sim a idéia de não ser feliz com 'que quero'. É confuso, eu sei. Eu tenho sonhos demais, ideais demais e pouco tempo demais. Acho que eu precisaria de no mínimo umas três vidas pra conseguir ser tudo que eu queria ser. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero ser uma pessoa que não se preocupa e simplesmente vive, eu quero planejar minha vida. Os paradigmas me atormentam e não sei como me livrar deles. Eu tenho um receio de simplesmente 'passar' pela vida e não de viver. Eu tento fazer tudo que eu tenho vontade, mais é complicado. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero me 'jogar' o receio de ser julgada me atormenta. Eu tenho o desejo de realmente VIVER e 'sentir' tudo que a vida pode proporcionar. Mas, como tudo pra mim tem um porém, vamos a mais um. Sinceramente eu posso dizer com orgulho que 'medo' realmente **medo** eu senti duas vezes: as duas vezes em que eu vi que eu poderia perder meu pai. E não é medo da morte, e mais uma vez eu digo com orgulho, eu não tenho medo da morte. Você me conhece eu não sou covarde e nem nunca fui. Eu odeio qualquer tipo de covardia. Não, naquele momento eu experimentei o medo da perda. Até certo tempo era o único medo que assombrava, e até mesmo até certo tempo ele não me assombrava. Mais o tempo passa e vida mostra mais das suas 'sensações' que nem sempre são agradáveis, como o medo. Eu sentia o medo de perder 'alguém', esse 'alguém' seria qualquer pessoa. E eu tinha o grande medo de me perder, e eu prometi pra mim mesma que isso não aconteceria. Eu prometi e falhei comigo mesma. Eu me perdi. Eu não sei quando começou e nem porque começou. Mas aconteceu e eu não consigo mais me achar. Isso deveria sim me apavorar. Em certos momentos apavora, mais ai vem um outro sentimento que não dá espaço a esse, a raiva, a raiva de mim mesma. A raiva por ter deixado isso acontecer. E eu não se eu um dia irei me achar novamente. Mais agora vamos falar do outro 'medo'. Como eu disse até certo tempo atrás esse 'medo' não me assolava. E você deve ta se perguntando porque esse medo veio. Eu acho que foi mais uma vez o tempo, que dessa vez trouxe o envelhecimento e mesmo eu não desejando, um certo amadurecimento. E com esse amadurecimento, não só para mim, ele chega pra todos, ele trouxe uma coisa: amor. Ele chegou pra você. E a minha volta foi chagando para as pessoas também. Ás vezes não amor, uma simples paixão, ou uma grande paixão. Mais ele não chegou pra mim. E eu não vou dizer que sinto falta a todo momento, porque eu não sinto. Mais em alguns momento bate a dúvida, "E pra mim? Será que ele vai chegar?". Aí é que está, eu não quero que ele chegue. E desde pequena eu me preparei pra ele não chegar. É como se o meu 'coração' estivesse em uma caixa que nem o coração peludo do mago, como nos contos de Beedle, o bardo. Só que não uma coisa tão macabra assim. Mais de alguma forma eu fiz isso, só que eu não sei como retardar isso. E eu não sei se o quero. Pois como eu te disse, eu não me vejo eu um futuro distante e em meu futuro próximo eu não vejo nenhum tipo de sentimento como esse ou similar. Então, você já deve ter entendido, o meu medo é o medo de digamos, 'amar'. Não amar ao próximo, não amar um animal ou uma planta, não de amar um amigo ou uma amiga, não de amar 'coisas', não de amar as pessoas e querer ajudá-las. É o medo de um tipo específico de amor. E quanto mais eu penso mais uma 'solução' me chega a cabeça. Talvez, eu não me veja 'amando' ou algo similar, porque simplesmente eu não vá amar, porque simplesmente quem sabe isso não vá caber a mim. Quem sabe o meu desejo de viver e experimentar as coisas que a vida tem a oferecer, e não, não pense em pervertimento, simplesmente não se realize. E talvez eu vá ter que me conformar com isso, apesar de eu odiar conformismo. Bom, também me sinto mais leve._

_Com a cabeça doida...._

_Lene._

_P.S.: Também não vamos falar sobre isso._

* * *

N/A: Segundo capítulo na sexta, apesar de nenhum comentário. ;D Eu sou brasileira, não desisto! ¬¬' Então, talvez a idéia da fic ainda esteja confusa, mais com o terceiro e último capítulo eu espero que dê para esclarecer. Bem, eu não desistiria da fic realmente, porque antes de tudo "Desabafos" é algo com exatamente esse significado, tanto para mim como pra outra partisipante aqui. ;D

Beiijo.


End file.
